Hannah Olva
Hannah Marie Olva (born 3 February 1980) is an Albertasbian singer-songwriter born in Swantana, who became notable as the winner of the first series of NS X Factor in 2010, as well as representing Albertasby at WorldVision alongside fellow NS X Factor contestant Adrianna. She released her debut single "The Cave" on 18 December 2010, and secured a Christmas number 1 in 8 countries. Her debut album, Letters, is due for release on 12 December 2011. Early Life Hannah was born in the fashionable borough of Parrotin, Swantana to Philip and Susanne Olva, and was the oldest of their three children. She grew up living an easy life, as their family were never short of money. Her father was an infamous business lawyer, and her mother was a jazz musician. She says that her mother is "the reason I got into music". Being interest in the arts from a young age, Hannah attended musical theatre classes and also dancing classes, studying at the Royal Dance academy from the age of seven. Her passion soon developed into a career, as she became a choreographer for 'Jump' on the Swantanan Theatre Strip, the most famous selection of theatres in Albertasby. Although she was satisfied with her job, she longed to be the star on the show, and so in 2010, she auditioned for X Factor. X Factor As A Contestant Hannah was a contestant, and the eventual winner of the 2010 series of Nation States X Factor and continually wowed the audience at home and the judges with her singing and performance. Her initial rendition of 'The Winner Takes It All' cemented her a place in the bootcamp, and became infamous as one of the best auditions the show had ever seen. Pappa Nick P took a particular shine to her voice during her audition, describing her as "The next big thing". At bootcamp, Hannah again impressed, delivering an acapella version of 'Your Song' that again created an impression with the judges. The one thing that came into question was her confidence, as Hannah had a minor meltdown during the dancing lessons. When asked to perform, Hannah initially refused, although she eventually did comply. However, the judges saw this positively, saying she "knew exactly what she wants to be as an artist". When it was revealed that Hannah's mentor would be Pappa Nick P, she was incredibly happy. Ever since her audition, she had wanted him to be the one to monitor her progress, as in her opinion, he is the "most experienced and likeable judge". Her song was an acoustic version of the Red Hot Chili Pepper's big hit, 'Under the Bridge'. This struck a chord with the viewing public, who saw this as Hannah's real breakthrough into the competition. As the liveshows went by, Hannah's odds went up and up, until eventually becoming third favourite to win from the sixth live show. Out of the final 12, the bookies had predicted that she would finish eighth, which soon improved rapidly to third. Her odds increased rapidly after her performance of Inna's 'DeJaVu' which propelled her into internet stardom. YouTube reported that this was the first ever reality tv performance to reach over ten million views. To date, that is still NS X Factor's most watched video. During the final, the odds between her and Adrianna fluctuated wildly. After the first performances, Adrianna was favourite to win as the reaction to her cover of 'Beautiful' was recieved unbelievably well by social networking sites, and AdriannaToWin became the number one worldwide trend on Twitter. This all changed when Hannah performed her winning single of The Cave, which caused the biggest buzz of all of the songs performed. Soon, Twitter's top trends had changed to; Hannah Olva, #HannahToWin, The Cave and Mumford Loves Hannah. When the result was announced, Hannah and Adrianna were seen to hold each other's hands and wish each other the best of luck. Although neither knew it, the final came down to just a tenth of a percentage. Just moments before the announcement, Hannah muttered the words "Well done Adrianna", as she thought that she had become the runner up, and so when she was announced the winner, she was incredibly shocked. As A Judge Hannah returned to the competition for the 2011 series as a judge, and was seen as the replacement Sophie- Lauren Clews who had to withdraw to pursue an acting career. Her return caused controversy amongst journalists as many saw her as inexperienced in the music world. She had been on the music scene for less than a year, and so many were up in arms about how she can give the acts realistic advice about a career in the music world. However, after the first show was aired, public opinion of her as a judge changed rapidly, and her friendly smile and kind words soon made her a favourite of those at home. Soon, her style of giving feedback caused her to gain the title of 'Happy Hannah' by the press, who responded positively to the way she emphathised with the contestants and prevented their feelings from being hurt. Although her popularity as a judge was sky high, when she was revealed to be the mentor of the groups, it dropped slightly. This is because the other judges had been particularly harsh on the groups during auditions, and so Hannah had told the cameras she "wanted anyone but the groups". When she found out she had the groups, she sighed and "grew to love them". For her judge's house, she chose her Albertasbian Riviera villa with twelve rooms, sea views and two large swimming pools. Seen as the nicest of the judge's houses, it was revealed that this was in fact that this was her family home, and not gained from the profits of her music like the audience were led to believe. Controversy was again caused, as Hannah chose Calonnau Lan over the popular group Boy Meets Girl, and this was greeted by an attack by front member Melissa Yale, who accused the judge of "favouritism" and "ignoring talent". Unfortunately for Hannah, Calonnau Lan were eliminated in the first live show, and Hannah was seen moved to tears, as she felt she had entered them when they weren't quite ready. Upon their departing interview, Hannah described the group as "Just growing" and told them to audition next year as they would have more of a chance. The second live show looked as if Hannah would lose another act, as Roulette found themselves in the sing off. It was at this point that she had an emotional time on the show, appealing to the audience to "give the groups a chance". This emotional outburst meant Roulette were safe and Hannah made a vow to the acts that she would be working the groups harder than ever, to make sure they achieved their best. The fourth liveshow saw Roulette, once again in the bottom 2 and this time, they were kicked out of the competition with only Hannah and Tim saving them. She described the boys as "an inspiration" and once again, pointed them in the direction of a record company. Once again, she appealed to the audience to give the remaining group a chance and hoped that they could see the talent of Starlight Angels. WorldVision Song Contest After her success on X Factor, the Albertasbian WorldVision Committee (AWC) asked both her and runner-up Adrianna to represent Albertasby at the WorldVision Song Contest in Krytenia. Originally, Hannah refused due to her judging commitments on the second season of X Factor, but Adrianna refused to do it without the help of the singer. In order to keep Albertasby with an entry, Hannah agreed and so the pair knuckled down and wrote the track entitled 'Moving Mountains'. When the contest came around, the girls were scheduled to perform second. Both were quoted as being "incredibly nervous" and took to the stage to perform there number. Overall, it gained quite high praise, and the message from the song was received well. The bookies have placed the song as fourth most likely to win, which is Albertasby's highest ever ranking as far as the bookmakers are concerned. Modelling Work Before entering X Factor, Hannah had gained quite a reputation in the modelling world, and has been a fashion model for some well known labels, such as Gucci and Armarni. She has walked the catwalk in both the London and Milan fashion weeks, and was due to model in Paris but her audition was more important to her. As a model, Hannah was praised for the way she made the clothes appeal to everyday folk, instead of the rich, famous or zany people that the clothing is traditionally aimed at. She has adorned the cover of Vogue, and so when she auditioned for X Factor, some members of the crowd recognised her face from somewhere. Although she does still model occassionally for Gucci, she has all but given up this career to focus on her singing and song writing. Her next appearance as a model is during the Swantana Fashion Week, where she will be representing the Albertasbian designer Svan Gablaed. According to her, this show will "be mine final goodbye to the modelling world". Relationships Throughout her life, Hannah has struggled with relationships, and this was propelled to the forefront when she began to appear on the X Factor. Many of her ex's went to the papers, and so, during the third week of the liveshows, many stories were printed about her rocky relationships. This caused her to have an outburst during rehearsals, resulting in her having a breakdown just days before she was due to perform. With a little help from the team, Hannah was put back on track, and managed to deliver her performance that week. During the next week, she herself went to the papers and told her side of the story. This tale of heartbreak and pain caused an overwhelming support from the public, and so Hannah went up in everyone's estimations. This was seen as one of the turning points for her, and from there, her strength grew and grew. Fanbase Hannah describes her fanbase as "inspirational" and "a true family", and does as much as she can for them. Whether this is tweeting them a "Happy Birthday" or leaving a happy message on their answer phone, she will do it. The reason, "Without my fans, I'd be nowhere, and so I owe it to them". Hannah's fans, known as the Olvettes, have grown over the year and now there are a reported 500,000 accounts on Twitter in support of Hannah. These range from her home town of Swantana, to far off places such as Earth Sphere Coalition, and Warhaven. Initially, Hannah didn't realise she had so many fans until a free gig she performed in Swantana recieved over 100, 000 people coming to watch her from all over the world. This really brought it home to her that she had such a big fanbase, and this is what inspires her to write more songs. Category:Judge Category:Contestant